Secrets
by Ghostwriter
Summary: A martial artist is brutally attacked and sexually assaulted and the SVU squad wonders what he's hiding.
1. Chapter 1

SECRETS

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is a Power Rangers/Law and Order: Special Victims Unit crossover. I can imagine what the expressions on your faces must look like. Just bear with me. I'll make it work. The Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Law and Order: Special Victims Unit belongs to NBC and Dick Wolf. I only own the plot. Takes place between "Bad Blood" and "Russian Love Poem".

CHAPTER ONE

A young man finished his kata and wiped his forehead with a towel. Just then, he heard a door opening.

"Yo Bro, did you forget somethin'?" he questioned with a chuckle. It wouldn't surprise him with his friend's memory.

"Hey, Pretty Boy." The young man whirled around. To his surprise, a group of men walked in. He tensed.

"Can I help you?" he questioned. _I don't like the looks of this_, he thought. Yeah, he was a good martial artist, but there were a lot of them, and they all appeared to outweigh him.

"Sure can, Pretty Boy." With that, one of the men attacked. However, the young man dropped into a karate stance and blocked the assault. This seemed to be the trigger, for almost immediately, the men began their own attacks. _Oh, geez. I'm gonna need some help here_, the young man thought to himself. He lifted his wrist to speak into what appeared to be a wristwatch.

"To---" one of the men kicked the young man in the knee and he went down. Before he could get his bearings, he was kicked in the other knee. Then, as he tried once more to speak into the watch-like device, he was pinned to the ground on his back, splayed out.

"No." His struggles increased but his attackers' grips tightened. Then, the man who had first addressed him, and the obvious ringleader, reached for his pants.

"NO!" With a burst of strength, he knocked the man back and managed to get up and launch an attack of his own.

"Tommy, I need help," he said into his watch, then blocked an incoming strike.

"What, did you hit your head or somethin' when you fell, Pretty Boy? That's a watch," the ringleader smirked. Then, the two continued to fight. The young man was so focused on the people in front of him that he didn't notice when one snuck behind him, grabbed a katana from his bag that was still on the ground, and struck the boy in the back of the head. With a moan, he went down and the men descended upon him. He let out a grunt, which turned into an agonized scream. Minutes later, Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler were at the hospital. Hearing shouting, they ran towards the noise.

"What's going on?" Detective Benson questioned when they saw a nurse.

"Is that the vic?" Detective Stabler asked.

"Yeah, his name's Jason Lee Scott. For a male rape victim, he had been relatively fine…until we tried to take his watch," the nurse told them.

"Let me get this straight: this guy is raped and the thing he freaks out about is having his watch taken away?" Stabler asked.

"Yeah, it's really weird," the nurse answered as they went in.

"Jason, Jason, calm down! No one is going to take it!" a young man exclaimed, trying to calm his friend down.

"I thought the Power was supposed to protect us! He said it would protect us! I never abused it! Why didn't it protect me?" the other boy asked. Detective Stabler cleared his throat. The boys froze.

"Which one of you is Jason Lee Scott?" he asked.

"I am. This is my friend, Tommy Oliver," the boy in the bed replied.

"I realize this is difficult right now, but are you up for some questions?" Detective Benson queried.

"Yeah…sure," Jason responded.

"First of all, I'm noticing on your chart that your address is a hotel, did you two just move here?" Detective Stabler asked.

"No. We came to town for a karate tournament," Jason answered.

"Hmm," the two said.

"You know, that's an interesting watch," Stabler stated, reaching out to touch it. Immediately, Jason put a hand over it protectively. The detectives looked at each other. What was up with that?

"So, uh, do you mind telling us what happened?" Benson asked, changing the subject. Jason sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's okay, buddy. Just tell 'em what happened," Tommy said. With a sigh, Jason did so, giving accurate descriptions.

"Did they say anything?" Stabler asked. Jason sighed and again ran his fingers through his hair.

"The ringleader---he kept---he kept calling me---'Pretty Boy'," he said. The detectives looked at each other as Jason started to lie down on the examination table


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC, Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the plot.

Meanwhile, two other detectives, John Munch and Monique Jeffries were at the scene of the attack: Mike's Gym.

"Well, the place looks pretty spacious, lots of room to maneuver," Jeffries commented.

"These mats are pretty messed up," Munch noted.

"Yeah, they're all strewn about as if there was a major fight," Jeffries deduced. "But other than that, there doesn't really seem to be a sign of a struggle. I mean, no footp---" her voice trailed off. "Correction, I think we have something here," she continued. Her partner followed her gaze to see the faint partial outline of a shoe. She got out a piece of paper and sketched it and then took a photo of it.

"It's a start, but unfortunately, we can't do much with a partial," Munch reminded her. She fell silent. He was right of course. There had to be something else here that they could use.

"Hey. Camera," the woman noted, gesturing toward a wall.

"And it's working," the man said. Just then, a beefy guy came out.

"Can I help you?" he questioned.

"Is there a tape in that camera?" Munch questioned, as he and his partner showed the man their badges.

"Yeah. We had gotten complaints about some 'roid usage, so we installed cameras to see if we could catch whoever was dealin'," the man replied.

"We're going to need the tape from tonight," Jeffries told him.

"You got it," the man agreed. Then, he went to the back, got a ladder, and propped it up. Jeffries put on a pair of gloves, climbed up the ladder, ejected the tape, and then came back down.

"Thank you," she said. Then, "Let's go." They walked back to their cars. Back at the headquarters, Stabler and Benson walked in.

"Well?" their captain, Donald Cragen questioned.

"It's definitely the same guys. The victim---Jason Lee Scott---said that the ringleader kept calling him 'Pretty Boy'," Benson responded.

"Wait, wait, wait. Jason Lee Scott?" Detective Brian Cassidy questioned.

"What? You know the guy?" Stabler asked.

"Just the name. He's a really good martial artist. Really respected, private though. All anyone knows is that he came from Angel Grove," Cassidy responded as Munch and Jeffries walked in.

"Jason Scott? I think I've seen him on t.v. Doesn't he have a constant teams' partner?" Jeffries asked.

"Yeah, a Tommy Oliver. Though I **have** seen him team up with other people," Cassidy answered.

"It sounds hinky to me," Munch commented.

"John," Olivia laughed.

"There **was** something a bit off with him though, Liv. Remember what he said?" Elliot reminded her.

"Yeah. That **was** a bit weird," Olivia agreed.

"What? What'd he say?" Cragen wondered.

"When we got there, the nurse said that he had been fine until they tried to take his watch," Olivia responded.

"He freaked out over his watch?" Jeffries asked in confusion.

"Yeah, and then he goes on rambling about some Power and how someone said it would protect them," Stabler replied.

"Maybe they put him on something?" Jeffries queried.

"I don't think so. That guy Cassidy mentioned---Tommy Oliver---was there and he was talking about the same thing," Stabler replied.

"Weird," Cassidy mentioned.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Well, maybe we'll find something on this tape Munch and I found," Jeffries stated. The squad went into one of the interrogation rooms, where they rewound the tape until the start of the attack.

"Okay, he sees these guys, he decides he's not going down…understandable," Cassidy stated.

"Hey, whoa. What was that?" Benson asked.

"What? What'd you see?" Stabler questioned.

"I'm not sure. Rewind a bit," she instructed. Munch did so until she told him to stop.

"There it is," she told them.

"Tommy, I need help," he said into his watch, then blocked an incoming strike.

"Wait. Did we just see that right?" Jeffries queried.

"Yeah, we **did**," Cassidy confirmed.

"He spoke into his watch," Cragen realized.


	3. Chapter 3

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Tanzettigirl: That's okay. I don't blame you. It **is** a pretty strange crossover. Thanks. I'll try, but I'm in school right now. No, they're just friends.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks, glad you think so. Keep reading. Wow, with faith like that, how can I go wrong? Well, keep reading.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC and I only own the plot. For Power Rangers, the letter **did** happen, but Tommy and Kimberly talked after the Turbo movie and are just friends. I use something I put in my fic "Remnants Of Green". Unlike the regular SVU eps, I'll be switching POVS from the detectives to the Rangers so it might get a little confusing, though I'll try to make it as clear as possible. In this fic, Tommy and Jason are just friends.

"Why would he speak into his watch? That doesn't make sense," Cassidy stated. They watched as on the screen, the door to the gym was kicked down.

"This must be where Jason's friend Tommy comes in," the captain commented. The group looked up as another man ran in and started yanking them off of the first man.

"Well, look like Pretty Boy's got a friend," the ringleader smirked as he was shoved away.

"You do **not** want to mess with me," the other man growled.

"Oh, yeah? Try me," the man smirked again. Tommy let out a yell and punched him, and then attacked, throwing each other the assailants aside.

"Get out of here," he growled, facing the others.

"Whoa. Let's---let's get out of here," a man stammered.

"Yeah. G---good idea," one of his companions agreed.

"What's with **them**? They looked spooked," Cassidy noted. They took off and Tommy turned around.

"Whoa. What is that?" Jefferies wondered, seeing a green tinge.

"Camera flare maybe?" Stabler suggested.

"Doesn't look like a flare I've ever seen," Benson commented. Tommy bent down.

"Jase, Jase, are you all right?" he questioned. He groaned. Then, obviously seeing something, he tapped near his eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Tommy apologized. The squad looked at each other. So they **hadn**'**t** been seeing things.

"Bro, we gotta get you to a hospital," Tommy said.

"Why wasn't I protected? What did I do wrong?" Jason wondered. Again, the squad looked at each other. What was he talking about?

"Come on, buddy. We gotta get you out of here," Tommy said, helping him up. Then, they headed out. Cragen stopped the tape.

"Well, I think this might be the best look at these guys we've had yet," Benson commented.

"Now all we gotta do is run their descriptions through the databases and see what comes up," Cassidy agreed.

"Do it---fast," Cragen ordered. The officers went to do so. At the hospital, Tommy had just gotten finished briefing the others on what had happened via his communicator.

"Okay, we'll be right there," Kimberly Hart stated.

"Wait. Guys, don't use first class. It'll raise too many suspicions. Just get here when you can," Jason interjected.

"Bro, this is an emergency," Zack Taylor protested.

"No. Use coach," Jason insisted.

"You guys better do what he says," Tommy sighed. There was some grumbling over the communicators, but everyone reluctantly agreed. "Jase, why'd you do that?"

"Because it'd raise too many flags. We were taught better than that."

"But---"

"Besides, I don't want them seeing me like this. I mean, they said they wanted to run more tests and I don't want them to see any of that." Tommy fell silent. He could understand that. He never wanted the others to see him hurting either. He reached over and clapped a hand to the other man's shoulder.

"We'll get through this, Bro."

"I know. Thanks." Then, Jason sighed and leaned against the pillows, his eyes clouding in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to NBC, Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the plot.

In a secluded part of New York, various flashes of lights were seen and when the lights dissipated, a large group of people stood by each other.

"Looks like we all had the same idea," Kimberly commented.

"You guys do realize that Jason's probably going to kill us for taking the express, right?" Adam Park pointed out.

"Like Zack said, this was an emergency," Trini Kwan retorted. Billy Cranston touched his communicator.

"Tommy," he called.

"Yeah, Billy?" his friend asked.

"What hospital are you guys at?" the former Blue Ranger wondered.

"Queens County, but---" his voice trailed off as he heard a familiar whooshing sound.

"Tommy, tell me I didn't hear what I think I just heard," Jason half-growled as he came out of the bathroom where he had just finished changing. His friend began to respond, but stopped as various colors of light appeared in the room.

"You did. Just deal with it," Kimberly told him.

"Are you guys cra---" he started to ask.

"We told you: this was an emergency," Zack stated.

"You all disobeyed a direct order," Jason hissed.

"Well, technically, not all of us. I mean, some of us were under Tommy's command," Rocky DeSantos piped up. He shut up at his predecessor's glare.

"Rexy, there was no other choice. You'd do the same for any of us," Kimberly pointed out. The young man seemed to deflate at the use of the old name.

"I know, Ptera," he said softly, stepping closer and taking her hand.

"Jason, who were they?" Aisha Campbell asked. He just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Man, why'd this happen to me? How come I couldn't stop it?" he wondered, running his fingers through his hair.

"Jason, this wasn't your fault," Katherine Hillard told him.

"Feels like it. I mean, I'm---" he lowered his voice. "An ex-Ranger---" he raised his voice again. "And they were able to get the drop on me? What does that say?"

"That says they got lucky," Tanya Sloan spat out.

"We're not going to let them get away with this," Adam stated.

"That's right. They're gonna be sorry they messed with us," Aisha agreed. Jason smiled softly. Just then, a nurse came in.

"Uh, how did---" she asked.

"We were already in town and Tommy called us," Kimberly responded.

"So, I'm free to go, right?" Jason checked.

"Of course. We have your statement, there are officers looking into your case, and you've signed the forms," the nurse responded.

"Good. Let's just get out of here. We've got a tournament to train for," Jason stated. Then, he and the others headed out.


	5. Chapter 5

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. Yeah, probably.

Tanzettigirl: Thanks. Yeah, I try to go as fast as possible, but it's not always doable because of school. Here's more.

Charm3power: Thanks for the notification. That has been fixed. Glad you liked. Hope you continue reading.

Monkeerangerfan: Thanks, here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Law And Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the plot.

A few days later, the Special Victims Unit was still trying to track down the suspects. Sure they had their descriptions and a partial, but so far, they hadn't received any hits from their databases.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. We should've at least gotten **something** by now," Olivia complained.

"Liv, you and Elliot go to Mr. Scott's hotel and see if you can get him to remember anything else," Cragen ordered.

"Right," Olivia agreed. They walked out. Meanwhile, at a gym known as _Donovan's Place_, Tommy and Jason were working on their sparring routine.

"Wow. Jason looks really worried," Kimberly noted.

"Well, can you blame him? He was gang raped and they can't even find the guys who did it," Katherine reminded them. They all shared anxious looks. Jason flipped through the air and kicked Tommy back.

"Whoa! Great move, Bro," he approved. "New?"

"Yeah, it's a little something I've been working on," he responded.

"Well, it was morphinominal," his friend told him. He chuckled and they slapped five as the others came up.

"You guys are gonna be awesome," Kimberly predicted.

"Yeah, and I bet I know of a special lady who can't **wait** to see you in the ring," Zack teased. Jason let out an exclamation of mock anger and shoved him slightly.

"By the way, how **is** Emily?" Billy wondered.

"She's good. She loves being back in Angel Grove and working at the juice bar," Jason responded.

"I thought she was going to be working at that new place, the Surf Spot," Trini commented.

"She was, but she said it didn't feel the same, and then Ernie came back and---" Jason began.

"It was like coming home?" Tanya guessed.

"Yeah," Jason nodded.

"Hey, does she know about what happened?" Rocky asked hesitantly. Immediately, the other boy's face hardened.

"No. And she's not going to. **Ever**," he emphasized.

"Oh, yeah. Real healthy, Jase," his successor said sarcastically.

"Look, what happened to me is **my** business, and nobody else's," Jason snapped. He then pushed his way through his friends and headed for one of the vending machines. Upset, Kimberly looked at her friends.

"What have they done to him?" she wondered. Tommy growled deep in his throat and his eyes shone a brilliant green.

"Easy, Bro," Zack cautioned.

"These guys won't get away with this," Tommy promised. Benson and Stabler arrived at the hotel and went to the room number. Benson knocked.

"Mr. Scott, are you here?" she questioned. They waited for a few minutes before she knocked again. "Mr. Scott? Mr. Scott, we have a few more questions for you."

"Liv, I don't think he's here," Stabler stated.

"You're probably right. Let's go see what the neighbors have to say," Benson responded. They began canvassing the area. At first, they had no luck but then they learned from one of the tenants that he was at _Donovan's Place_ and headed for the establishment. When they got there, they found a group of people watching two boys fight.

"What do you think's going on here?" Olivia wondered.

"Looks like a sparring match," Elliot answered. Then, "Excuse me! Mr. Scott, we'd like to ask you a few more questions!" The two turned around.

"Look, I already told you everything I know, which frankly wasn't much," Jason responded.

"Are you sure? I mean, did you see any distinguishing marks on your attackers?" Olivia asked.

"No," Jason answered curtly.

"Well, maybe you can tell me how your friend got to you so fast," Elliot requested.

"I told you: I heard him calling and busted in," Tommy stated.

"Well, maybe you didn't realize this, but this place has a camera," Elliot told them. Everyone froze and shared a look of concern.

"What?" Jason asked.

"That's right," Elliot confirmed. "And it shows **you** speaking into your watch," he continued. To the detectives' surprise, the group moved closer to each other and Jason let out a sigh, slumping his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Tanzettigirl: Oh, well. That's probably true. Thanks. Here you go.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. As I said in the PM, that's a side effect I gave him in my fic "Remnants Of Green". In the series itself, his eyes only glowed when he was under a spell.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Law and Order: Special Victims Unit belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the plot.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"It's not just a watch. It's a communicator," Jason said.

"Communicator?" the two chorused.

"Jase, are you sure we should---" Kimberly began to ask.

"If the tape shows me using my communicator, then they also saw Tommy's eyes," Jason interjected.

"He's right. We've got no choice," Rocky agreed. Elliot and Olivia looked at them in confusion. What were they talking about?

"You guys have to promise you won't tell anyone. Not even your boss," Jason said seriously.

"Um, well, if it pertains to the case, we can't make that promise," Olivia responded.

"It doesn't," Jason assured.

"Okay, then. Yeah, sure," Elliot shrugged. _What's with them?_ he wondered.

"We were the Power Rangers," Jason told them.

"The what?" Elliot asked. _Did I just hear right? Did he say he and his friends were the Power Rangers?_ he wondered.

"We were the Power rangers. When we left the team, we were allowed to keep our communicators in case of an emergency," Jason echoed.

"Yeah, like when we needed a new Gold Ranger," Tommy recalled. Jason grinned and chuckled.

"Imagine my surprise when I came out of the shower and there you were," he recalled.

"**Your** surprise? I turned as red as my uniform," came the retort.

"All right, all right. So you guys are---**were**---the Power Rangers?" Elliot interjected.

"Yep," they all confirmed.

"Does that have anything to do with what happened to his eyes on the camera?' Olivia questioned. To her surprise, Tommy's eyes clouded in pain.

"I've got no control over that," he told them. Jason put a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Bro."

"So, since I have no new information for you---" Jason's comment was cut off by the sound of a ringing cell phone.

"Sorry," Elliot apologized. He took the call and walked away.

"Can I just ask you one thing: why'd they choose me?" Jason wondered.

"There have been other victims, but we're not sure of the correlation," Olivia answered.

"Oh, that's just great," Jason sighed in annoyance.

"Liv, we've got to go. There's been another attack," Elliot told her.

"Let me guess. The guy was constantly called 'Pretty Boy'," Olivia said.

"Yeah," her partner confirmed. They took off.

"That can't be good," Jason muttered.

"No, probably not," Tommy agreed. Jason ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Come on, Bro, let's spar," his friend suggested.

"Yeah, it always helps you clear your head," Kimberly encouraged.

"Yeah, all right," he agreed. The two went back to the mats. Meanwhile, Olivia and Elliot arrived at the scene.

"Who's the vic?" Elliot asked one of the paramedics.

"Name's Shawn Montgomery. And it's worse this time," the paramedic responded.

"How so?" Olivia wondered.

"He didn't make it." The detectives looked at each other.

"These creeps have escalated," Stabler realized.


	7. Chapter 7

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. Well, I figured they'd probably take it in stride. No prob. Glad I could help.

Monkeerangerfan: Thanks. Here you go.

Tanzettigirl: Well, keep on reading. We'll ssee.

Asdeed: I know, it's a strange one. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks. Here you go.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Law and Order: Special Victims Unit belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the plot. Reference to "A Different Shade Of Pink Pt 1".

Hours later, the squad was back at headquarters, pouring over their evidence.

"This is ridiculous! There has to be something we're missing here," Olivia commented.

"Yeah, but what?" Elliot wondered. Cragen walked out.

"Are you guys still here?" he queried.

"Yeah, we're just trying to figure out what the connection between all the victims is," Jeffries stated.

"Yeah, I mean, other than the fact that each victim is called 'Pretty Boy'---" Cassidy's voice trailed off and he started rummaging through his files.

"What?" Olivia questioned.

"Hold on. Where did I put---" he mumbled.

"Brian, complete sentences please," their captain requested.

"Hold on a second please, Captain," Cassidy requested. Then, "Ah! Here it is!" The other detectives watched as the man pulled out several photos.

"Take a look at this! Each of these men was at some level of martial arts," he stated.

"That would explain why a group attacked them," Elliot realized.

"How did we miss this?" Olivia wondered.

"That's not important. What's important is that we get this out to the martial arts centers, warning their participants to be careful," their captain responded. Immediately, Munch grabbed a phone book, flipped through the pages, and then started dialing numbers. Back at their hotel, Jason was desperately trying to get to sleep. However, he couldn't. No matter what his friends said, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had done something wrong. Why else wouldn't the Power protect him? He rolled over in the bed and sighed. _Zordon, what did I do wrong? Which rule did I break? I only told the detectives who we were because of that tape. Not even Emily knows, I've never escalated a battle unless forced even as a civilian. Did I somehow use my Ranger knowledge for personal gain?_ he wondered. Then, finally, he fell into a fitful sleep. _Jason looked around in surprise. He was in the old Command Center._

"_It can't be. This place was destroyed," he stated._

"_It has always been alive in your heart, Red Ranger," a familiar voice told him. Jason's breath caught._

"_Zordon," he whispered, stepping up to the time warp tube._

"_Jason, why do you think you have abused the Power in some way?"_

"_How did---" he stopped. "You always know," he recalled._ _"You always said it would protect us. I was---I was---" he faltered, not wanting his old mentor to know that he had been violated._

"_When Kimberly fell from the balance beam and was hospitalized, was it because the Power wasn't protecting her?"_

"_No._ _Zedd and Rita had already weakened her by stealing her Power Coin and running her ragged." _

"_Jason, I am sorry that were so violently attacked and injured. I assure you, you have done nothing to lose the protection of the Power."_

"_Thank you, Zordon." Jason jerked awake._

"Whoa. What was that?" he wondered softly.

"Jase, you all right?" Tommy mumbled, turning over.

"I'm fine, Bro. Go back to sleep," Jason assured. His friend did as he was told. The former Ranger's eyes clouded as he remembered the dream.

"Thanks, Zordon," he whispered, before drifting off into slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Tanzettigirl: Yep. Thanks. Thanks, here's more. It is.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks, me too. And Alpha's personality was great.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Law and Order: Special Victims Unit belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the plot.

When Jason woke up the next morning, Tommy noticed immediately that he seemed to be in better spirits than the previous day.

"You seem happier," he stated.

"I had a dream---Zordon was there," came the answer. The other boy froze. Zordon? Jason had seen Zordon?

"What'd he say?" he wondered.

"That I hadn't done anything to lose the protection of the Power," was the response.

"Well, we were telling you that," his friend stated.

"Yeah, I know. But---" Jason started to say.

"It's different when you hear it from Zordon," Tommy finished.

"Exactly," Jason said. Then, "Come on. We only have a couple of more days before the competition."

"Slave driver." They laughed and headed out.

"So, where do you want to go?" Tommy wondered.

"Mike's Gym," Jason answered. Tommy turned to him.

"Bro, are you sure?" he queried.

"Tommy, I can't just be afraid to go into the place because of something that happened. We need to train and Mike's Gym is the best establishment to do that. It was why we chose it in the first place," was the reply.

"Okay," he agreed. _This is a bad idea_, he thought, but knew better than to press the topic. They headed for the gym and after warming up, they went into their routine. Jason let the familiarity of their match wash over him and soon, the workout became more intense. As they moved about the mats, Tommy kept a subtle eye on Jason, but he seemed to be doing okay.

"Bro, I'm fine," Jason told him.

"Sorry. Thought I was being subtle," Tommy apologized.

"You were. I just know you that well," Jason replied.

"Oh, right," Tommy said ruefully. Jason executed a leg sweep, knocking Tommy to the ground.

"Whoa. Good move, Bro. But I got that beat," Tommy grinned, and then lashed out with a leg, tripping his friend, who laughed as he landed on the floor.

"Aw, man," he said. They quickly jumped to their feet and continued.

"Hey, you guys are looking awesome," a voice suddenly piped up. Startled, the two turned around.

"Geez, how long have you guys been there?" Tommy wondered.

"Long enough," Kimberly answered. Then, "Jase, don't forget that Emily's flight is coming in later today."

"I won't forget. That's Tommy's M.O." Tommy smacked Jason's shoulder. "What? Bro, you know it's true."

"Yeah, but you guys don't have to keep rubbing it in," he shot back. Their friends laughed. After a few more sessions, the group left the gym and Tommy and Jason headed for the airport.

"Bro, I'm fine. I can do this myself," Jason insisted.

"And if the situations were reversed, you'd be doing the exact same thing," Tommy retorted.

"Yeah, well, that's true," Jason agreed. Then, he pointed to Emily's flight gate and they walked over. Minutes later, she walked off the plane and the two boys approached her.

"Jason, Tommy!" Emily Williams exclaimed happily, running up to them.

"Hey, girl," Jason greeted, hugging her and holding her close. Her brows furrowed. While her boyfriend had always been affectionate, his hug seemed desperate.

"Jason, what is it? What's the matter?" she questioned, pulling back slightly so that they were facing.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're here," he responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Come on; let's go get your luggage." Though unconvinced, Emily dropped the subject and the trio went to the baggage claim.

"Geez, Em, what do have in here, bike parts?" Jason grunted, pulling one of her suitcases down.

"Yeah, I had Eddie dismantle my bike and put it in my suitcase," Emily responded casually.

"Funny. Real funny," Jason shot back as Tommy and Emily laughed. Once they had everything, they headed out. Meanwhile, in Mike's Gym, a tall lanky guy was doing a kata. Presently, the owner, Mike Peters, the same guy that Munch and Jeffries had interviewed, came out.

"Hey, man. You got a partner with you?" he checked.

"No, man. I'm a black belt in Tai Kwon Do," the lanky guy answered.

"There's been a bunch of attacks here. It ain't safe for you to be alone," Mike responded.

"I'll be fine." Mike rolled his eyes and went to the front desk. He didn't care what this kid said; he was going to keep an eye on him. He wasn't stupid. He knew these attacks were happening in the early mornings and late evenings, but for some reason, the cops couldn't find the guys, even with a good description. And even though it was still the afternoon, he wasn't going to slack on his duties by leaving this guy to fend for himself. Soon, the gym was filled with the sound of the guy's martial arts yells. As the workout progressed, Mike continued to conduct his business affairs such as his paperwork out in the open. Presently, the door opened and a group walked in.

"Well, well, well. Look at the Pretty Boy," the ringleader smirked. Mike quickly called the police and told them what was going on, and then approached the group.

"I'm Mike Peters, the owner. Can I help you gentlemen?" he queried.

"No, but Pretty Boy can," the ringleader answered, reaching out to stroke the lanky guy's cheek. He jerked away.

"Get away, you freak," he said.

"Hey!" the ringleader shouted, grabbing the boy. "Don't talk to me like that, Pretty Boy," he sneered.

"Let him go…now!" Mike barked.

"Or what, pops?" the ringleader queried. He punched him and almost instantly, a fight broke out. Mike and the lanky guy did their best, but were soon outnumbered.

"Looks like I've got myself another Pretty Boy," the ringleader smirked.

"I don't think so," a voice said. They turned around.

"You're all under arrest," a cop stated, and the group was cuffed, read their rights, and lead off.

"Hey, aren't these the---"

"Yeah."

"I'll have dispatch call SVU." This was done as the police cars drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Tanzettigirl: Whoops. Thanks. Sorry, it's kind of hard to get the flow of two very different shows. Just a random cop. Lol. It is, thanks. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Law and Order: Special Victims Unit belongs to NBC and Dick Wolf. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. Reference to the Turbo Movie. I can't remember who the ADA was in the first season, so I'm just gonna make something up.

Jason and the others had just helped Emily unpack her belongings into the hotel room next to his when they heard a knock.

"Who's that?" Emily wondered.

"I don't know," Jason answered, and opened the door to see Stabler and Benson.

"What do you guys want?" he asked.

"Mr. Scott, we have some good news for you," Stabler told him.

"Uh…let's take this outside," Jason suggested.

"Jason, what's going on?" Emily asked.

"I'll only be a minute, Em," Jason told her.

"Jason, you can tell me," Emily insisted.

"Emily, I can't---I just can't," Jason said hoarsely.

"Jason Lee Scott, don't you dare hide things from me," Emily warned.

"Emily, just let me take care of this," Jason said, and he started past her, only to have her grab his arm.

"Jason, you promised me after you got kidnapped that you would tell me if something major was going on," she reminded him. He inhaled sharply. She was right. He **had** promised. But how could he explain **this**? Emily looked at her boyfriend's pained expression as he obviously fought internally. "Jason, what happened?" she asked softly. Jason blew out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I was…gang raped," he admitted softly. Emily gasped.

"Jason," she said, pulling him close. Jason choked back a sob as he leaned into his girlfriend's embrace. "Why did you think you couldn't tell me?"

"I'm a guy, Em…and a martial artist. I should've been able to stop it." She leaned back and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"This was **not** your fault."

"I, uh, hate to break this up, but Detective Benson and I **do** need to talk to you."

"What's going on?" Emily rubbed Jason's arm soothingly as he tensely asked the question.

"Mr. Scott, we've caught your attackers," Benson told him.

"What?" Jason gasped.

"Are you serious?" Kimberly queried.

"So, who do I kill?" Tommy wondered at the same time. Then, he groaned as Kimberly elbowed him in the side.

"Rein it in, Tommy," she told him through gritted teeth.

"Yeah man, you don't need to go EGR," Zack whispered.

"So, I guess you need me down there to make an identification?" Jason questioned.

"If you're feeling up to it, yes," Benson answered.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine," Jason agreed. "Guys, stay here. This is somethin' I gotta do myself," he instructed.

"But---" the others started to object.

"Do as I say," Jason interrupted in a hard tone.

"Fine," the rest of the group sighed.

"Let us know how it goes?" Tommy requested.

"Of course," Jason promised.

"Jason," Emily said.

"Em, I know you want to be with me and I love you for it, but I **gotta** do this myself," he said. "For my own piece of mind."

"But---"

"Baby, they did things to me that I don't want you hearing about. I---I don't know if I can handle that right now." She nodded.

"Okay, but I'm here for you."

"I know." With that, Jason followed the detectives to SVU headquarters, where they were met by Assistant District Attorney Kevin Crossley.

"Now Mr. Scott, just take your time in making your identification. We want you to be absolutely sure," he said.

"Yeah, all right," Jason agreed. He looked at the large group of men of similar sizes, builds, and facial features. Almost immediately, he froze as his gaze drifted towards some familiar men. _**Jason groaned under the group's weight as he futilely tried to fight them off.**_

"Jason?" Stabler's voice brought the man out of his musing.

"Numbers 1, 5, 7, 8, and 9."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then." The men were pulled out of the lineup and were led off.

"So, what happens now?" Jason wondered.

"There's gonna be a trial. You're not the only one they've done this to. We recently discovered that for some reason, they've been targeting martial artists," Benson responded.

"Oh, man. That's just great," Jason sighed in annoyance. Then, "Do you need me anymore?"

"Not until the trial."

"Fine. See you then." With that, he left and Stabler walked into an interrogation room.

"So, what do **you** want?" the man asked.

"Ken Abrams, you and your friends are in a lot of trouble," Stabler told him.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"You've all been identified by different people as the ones who attacked and raped them," Stabler stated.

"What, you mean those Pretty Boys?" Abrams smirked. "They obviously aren't very good if a little group like us can take them down," he continued.

"Five or six guys against one person. How is that a fair fight?" Stabler retorted. The man just chuckled.

"You think this is funny?"

"Yeah, I **do**. I mean, think about it: guys who claim to be the best of the best are taken down and shown for what they really are: weak little pansies. That's a laugh."

"You've beaten and raped people. You've destroyed their lives. What's wrong with you?"

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

As you can tell, I ended it in typical L&O: SVU fashion. Hope you all enjoyed. If you or someone you know is sexually assaulted, contact the RAINN national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
